Cute Little Gay Beard
by dontbreathetoodeep
Summary: Being popular was hard, being in charge of a school team was hard, being in the closet was definitely hard. Blaine and Santana make the agreement to pretend to be together in order to protect their popularity. Question is, how will this affect Brittany?
1. Cute Little Gay Beard

"Hey Anderson, you wait right there. What have you been saying about me? Well?"

"Santana I have no idea what you are talking about,"

"Oh right, so word just magically got about about what I said to you when we..."

"When we were making out?"

"So you _do _know what this is about."

"Of course I do, what do you want me to say Santana?"

"I want you to think about what _you _said when we were doing it. Go on, keep on thinking, I know it might be hard since all the hair product you scrape onto your head on a morning must damage your brain in some way. And don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about; I know that you said it because as soon as you did it looked like you'd been slapped in the face with a frozen fish. Frozen Blaine, _frozen_."

"Please Santana, will you calm down?"

"No, don't tell me to calm down. Do you know what people are saying about me?"

"Yes and it's not even nearly as bad as you're making it out to be. The only person who you really want to keep this from is the only person who doesn't know yet," the Cheerio's brow knotted together and she tilted her head to the side, confused at the boy's words, "Brittany."

"How do you know she hasn't heard about it yet? And how do you know she doesn't know about how I feel for her yet anyway, of course she knows."

"If she knows already then I really don't understand what the big deal is. Look, it's not like I told people whose name you said, I just said that it wasn't mine OK. It's not like I outed you or anything, believe me, I would be the last person to do that," the boy looked at Santana with honest eyes.

"You got that right fairy," she spat at him before turning away sharply.

"Now Santana, there's no need for that," she turned around again to face him once more, "look, we're clearly in the same position here. Both closeted, both hot and both popular. I know how hard it is for people to keep their position on top in this school, I heard about how quickly Quinn was knocked down."

"She got knocked _up _actually, not down."

"I know what you're going through, and I know it's hard but just because you're hurting and you're insecure doesn't mean you have to take it out on me. Remember, I'm going through the exact same thing and you need to keep in mind that I'm the one keeping your secret." Santana smirked at the attempt of a threat from the boy.

"And I'm the one keeping yours."

"Well then I guess we only have each other to rely on."  
>"Jesus, you really are a fairy," he shook his head in distaste to the girl's words, "look Blaine, you're cute and you're a nice guy. Clearly, as we've learned in the most awkward way, we're just not either other's type. Now we seem to have found ourselves in an oddly satisfying friendship so let's keep it that way."<p>

Blaine's look on the girl changed from anger to confusion, "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean," he shook his head again, clearly he didn't know what she meant, "I mean we should keep on dating, well _fake _dating. That way we get to be who we are without having to actually date other people because quite frankly I am really done with having to have guy-sex all the time."

"Right," Blaine nodded, thinking it over, "that actually sounds like a very good deal. And hey, I'm not the worst boyfriend anyone could have right?"

"You should ask Kurt," she winked and he couldn't help but laugh thinking back to what he'd said to warrant the conversation, "I think he's into you."

"Yeah right."

"Just wait and see Astaire, I have a sixth sense about these things," she opened her locker again, deciding to top up her make-up, "but I understand, you're not ready to come out yet. Cool with me, I get to keep you as my cute little gay beard a little longer."

"Sounds like a plan," he ran his fingers through his hair again thinking about lowering the amount of gel and spray he put on every morning and shifted the folders he had in his arms, "we don't actually have to do anything _physical _though, right?"

"Don't worry your curly locks about it, that will never have to happen. If you shout that loud when making out, I don't think I could ever handle the volume if we went any further. I don't want to hear his name shouted that loud until he joins the football team, if I'm ever lucky to see that again."

"Kurt was on the football team?" Blaine's eyes widened and he thought about Kurt in the uniform. There was something oddly sexy and disturbing about it.

"Look, I really would love to talk about how handsome Kurt is and how much I just want to smack his little ass when he wears skinny jeans but can't we just do that the next time we're supposed to be together?

"Would you keep your voice down?" he looked over his shoulder, trying to see if anyone was close enough to hear the conversation.

"Sounds an awful lot like what I should have said to you at the time," she laughed, pausing to properly apply her lip gloss, "anyway, I need to go now or Sue will kill me."

"See you later, Beard," he leaned over to kiss her lightly and she laughed at him. Boys really were the funniest things.

* * *

><p>The walk to the gym was over quicker than Santana thought it would be. Luckily, everyone was already home or at some club so they halls were empty and she was able to power walk there as fast as she could. Thinking about Blaine and the Beard agreement they had come to, she couldn't help but smile. Now she had the ideal situation, fake hot boyfriend for public domination and a real hot girlfriend for secret pleasures. She loved Brittany more than anything popularity would ever give her, but the thing was, she wasn't ready for everyone to know yet, or for the judgement of people. For goodness sake, she was head cheerleader and Brittany wasn't far behind. Watching Kurt go through everything he did put her off coming out forever – or at least until senior year. Junior year wasn't the time to get bogged down with all the worries of being gay, when she was a Senior, she could do whatever she wanted, or at least that was the plan. Brittany had tried numerous times to get through to Santana that it was only her she wanted to be with but Santana brushed it off, Brittany clearly didn't understand what would happen to them, or maybe she just didn't care.<p>

"San," she heard a small voice say as she finished tying the laces of her perfectly white trainers. She looked up to see Brittany hanging back from the group to wait for her best friend, "can I ask you something?"

"Sure Britt," she took her hand and sat down on one of the bleachers looking into the bright blue eyes in front of her, "what is it?" Brittany turned her head to look at Blaine.

"Is it true?"

"Is what true Britt?"

"Did you shout out some other guy's name when you and Blaine fooled around? You know I'm alright with us dating other people but I don't know if I can handle two people Santana, I just don't think it's right."

"No," Santana shook her head quickly, "I mean, I did shout out someone else's name but it wasn't a boy's?" although Santana thought that this would calm the sensitive blonde, Brittany's face just looked even more hurt than she had before.

"So it's not alright for us to be together but it's alright for you to be sleeping with other girls?"

"No! No, Britt. It was_ your _name I shouted, not some other guy's or girl's. _Yours."_

"Oh," a smile formed on the beautiful tanned face, "you aren't sleeping with any other girls though are you?"

"I haven't slept with anyone but you in a year," she smiled softly and Brittany copied her genuinely happy.

"Me neither," she shrugged slighly, still seeming to be a little upset, "Santana, can we please just be together. In public, to everyone? I love you." Santana's heart fell, she hated it when Brittany brought up this subject. Inside, Santana knew this was all she wanted but there was no way of doing it without all the negativity that would come from other people. For now, she knew the only way for them to be together would be in secret.

"I love you more, Britt."

"But you didn't answer my question San," her eyes remained sad as the grip on Santana's hands tightened. She could see a tear running down the other girl's face and wiped it for her.

"I don't think I'm ready for that Britt. You know I love you and you know I want to be with you, I just don't have it in me yet," more tears fell as she looked down into her lap, "I'm so sorry."

"Hey," the blonde lifted her head and forced her to make eye contact, "don't cry. Just knowing that you are mine is enough, for now. I just want to know we're going there. We are heading there, r-right San?"

"Yes, we are definitely heading there Britt-Britt."

"Then I think we'd better join in practice before Miss Sylvester gets mad," the blonde laughed, linking pinkies with Santana, "I love you San."

"I love you too baby."


	2. You Will Always Have Me

Santana paced around her room, practically tearing her hair out as the boy who was perched cautiously on the end of her bed looked up to her. They'd been sitting around thinking about what they should sing at Glee club for the past two hours and, as always, they were still no closer to finding the song than they had been in the first place.

"Blaine this is beyond ridiculous, the assignment is to sing a song that we both enjoy singing and listening to, not to declare our undying love towards each other. We both have people that are going to be watching us perform who we really want to be with. And I understand that your boy isn't aware of your feelings but have you even thought about what this would do to Brittany?" his gaze remained confused and although he wanted to concentrate on what the Latina was saying, he was slightly taken back by the use of his first name. Before they came to their fake relationship agreement, she rarely referred to him by anything other than "Anderson".

"Well, Santana, maybe I would be a little more sensitive towards the whole Brittany scenario if you would tell me what on Earth you two are to each other? Don't you just sleep together?"

"Are you an idiot?"

"Apparently so," he shrugged and absentmindedly tapped the guitar in his arms, "I think if we're going to pull off this fake-relationship, we're going to have to get to know each other more. Like, a crash course on Santana and Blaine. What do you think?"

"I think that you're even gayer than I thought."

"Would you _stop _insulting me?" he stood up almost throwing his guitar onto the bed and squaring up to Santana causing her to jump back a bit, she wasn't used to people standing up to her, "Just because you're insecure about your sexuality, doesn't mean you have any right to mock me because of mine. Can't you understand that we are the same, we are having the same problems and believe it or not sweetie, you need me."

"What?" she spat out, shaking her head at the absurd comment and stepping forward so they were mere centimetres apart.

"You. Need. Me." he spelled out never breaking eye contace with her. Quickly she backed off and carried on pacing around her bedroom, looking to her walls to pictures of her and Brittany; her and Quinn; her, Brittany and Quinn. If she needed anyone, it was Brittany. Santana Lopez did not need some boy, especially not Blaine Anderson. Regardless of that, she thought that he was right about the insults.

"Look Anderson, I'll try and stop the insults. I guess it wouldn't be cool if you wacked them out onto me so I'll do my best to stop insulting you. But just so you know, I so don't need you," he scoffed at her comment before she went on, "you, however, need me."

"Do explain."

"Well look at you, you're cute, you can sing, dance, act and you're a nice guy. It's all very well to be all those things and gay but the football team? Do you really think the guys in the locker room are going to pay you the same respect as their captain if you come out as a fai- I mean, as gay," she gave herself a mental high-five at her abilty to stop herself from saying 'fairy'. Blaine nodded, although he didn't like to admit it, Santana was right.

"Can I tell you something?" he sat back down on the bed and twiddled his thumbs in his lap. Taking her lack of response as permission, he continued, "I want to come out."

"Really?" she questioned, her eyebrow arching slightly, "So why don't you?"

"All the reasons you just said," he laughed an anything but amused laugh and she joined him as though it was the stupidest question she'd ever asked anyone before, "but I'm beginning to think I don't care anymore. I want to be me, I don't want to be the football captain who is too scared to be real because I _am_ gay. I just am, and I'm not ashamed of that."

"Woah Anderson, I didn't know you were this serious about it all," she looked guilty, "I'm sorry."

"It's alright Santana, I understand. I just think that it won't be long until I do come out, I just feel like I'm ready, you know?"

"If this is you asking me to break our Beard agreement then it's OK with me, at least one of us deserves to be happy," she smiled at him and he returned it, he had no idea Santana Lopez could be so compassionate towards another person that wasn't Brittany, "anyway, I like you Blaine, so I'll still be your friend. Yeah?"

"Of course Santana, I'd love to stay being your friend. So, do you want to start slow and we'll build up to the big questions like Brittany?"

"Sure, what hair products do you use?" he shot her a glare and shook his head, he'd just opened up to her and she still couldn't stop the joking. Afer all, he was only trying to help her, "Sorry, look I know all you really care about is me and Britt and I so I guess I'll just tell you. I love Brittany with all my heart."

He nodded, as though he knew all along she was going to say that, "Does she not feel the same?"

"No, she does," he'd never heard Santana sound so small, weary, vulnerable. This was the side to her he'd never seen before, the side he wondered if Brittany ever saw, the side that showed him how much Santana really loved her, "we love each other very much, but it's me that's stopping everything between us from developing; I'm too scared of coming out that I keep pushing her away and although I know I'm doing it for the best, I can't help but think that one day my promise of love isn't going to be enough for her and she'll leave me to be with someone else. Someone who isn't a coward. Someone who isn't me."

"If Brittany loves you then she'll wait for you. But what is it you're really scared of? I mean, I know I'm not one to talk but you're Santana Lopez, everyone is scared of you! Why would anyone be stupid enough to pick on you?" he used his arms to show the extent of his belief in what he was saying.

"I know that if anyone does pick on me about it, even in the littlest way, that I'll freeze up. I won't be able to use my usual bitchiness to stand up to them because I'll know that in a way they're right. They have every right to pick on me for being gay because I picked on them for things littler than this," she shrugged and looked to the boy who still looked up to her with a weak smile, he wasn't laughing at her, he was sympathizing with her, "I want to be with Brittany, and she knows that. I just need to get to a place where I know people's words won't get to me as much." Blaine nodded and started strumming something on his guitar peacefully.

"I understand. But you know, you could always be honest at Glee."

The rest of the evening was spent playing music and finally they managed to come up with a song to sing the next day. As they had agreed, Blaine could play the guitar and the pair of them would sing. Santana found out that really, the boy she thought she had grown to know, was actually not the boy that was there at all. Blaine was far more complex than most of the people she knew, or maybe she just didn't know anyone else very well either. She realised once he had gone that she had learned more about his personality and the little quirks he had in four hours than she had in the past month they had been dating. Going against what she arranged to do by dating Blaine, she actually started to like hanging out with him; it was nice to be friends with a boy who didn't just want to get into her pants, someone who was going through similar things to herself and it was what made Santana feel more comfortable. Like, she didn't see the need to have to ipress Blaine in order to get along with him; he just really seemed to understand her and the only other person who had ever given her that impression was the one she loved more than anything.

Brittany had made plans to come over to Santana's after Blaine left but had to cancel because she needed to give a bird she found on her windowsill a new home. Usually an excuse like that would cause Santana to protest and insist she came over anyway, but that night she felt like she could really do with hitting the sheets earlier than usual. The day had been more successful than she originally thought when hearing the rumours about saying someone else's name; at the time she felt that Blaine must have outed her out of spite, she _had _refused to sleep with him after all. However, after learning everything she had since then, she felt like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders and she was actually more confident that a relationship with Brittany would be fathomable sooner than she thought.

The next morning, Santana woke with a start. Why on earth was their three arms in front of her, she was sure that she only had two when she went to sleep. Realising who must have sneaked into bed with her, she turned and faced the blone with tired eyes and a weary smile. Without needing to say anything, Brittany leaned in and planted a soft kiss on the full pink lips and pulled back smiling.

"Your mom let me in,"

"Ah, and here's me thinking you climbed through the window," she turned towards where light was beginning to shine into her room, "oh no, they're still closed."

"San," Brittany laughed, trailing her fingers around Santana's jaw before placing another chaste kiss onto the Latina's mouth, "I'm sorry about what happened yesterday."

"Don't be sorry Britt, I'm the one being silly. I want to be with you and you want to be with me but I'm still stuck being too cowardly to tell everyone about it. _I'm _sorry," Brittany smiled and shook her head slightly. She knew what Santana was saying was true but didn't like to see her so upset and guilty about things. It was easier for Santana to be in the closet, and easier for Brittany to do what Santana wanted. For now anyway.

"Let's stop being sorry and start being happy," the blonde lay down flush against Santana's body and ran her hands up and down her back, earning a sigh from the girl, "I love you Sanny."

"I love you too Britt," she looked over to the clock on the wall, "five a.m.? What are you even doing up, never mind over here? Aren't you tired?"

"Well I was up worrying about you and me and the bird and I couldn't sleep so I thought I'd get up and come over to sleep with you." Santana let out a laugh and shook her head, "luckily your mom and dad were still up when I called around, I thought I might have to climb in the window like I used to."

"Hang on, what time did you get here?"

"Only just after eleven,"

"Britt you should have woken me up!"

"You looked too cute to wake up," she giggled, hugging Santana tighter and kissing her head to which she laughed and hugged her back, snuggling her neck into the taller girl's neck. It didn't take long for the couple to fall asleep like that, together and nothing short of comfortable. Whenever they fell asleep like that, in each other's arms, Santana felt more stupid for not coming out to everyone else, why would she torment herself by not allowing them to be like this in public? Because she was scared. Santana Lopez was scared.

Brittany woke up first and noticing the position they'd fallen in to she smiled. The feel of Santana's breasts pushed up against her back made her sigh and hug the tanned arm around her body further, kissing the exposed skin softly in order to not wake the sleeping beauty. Thoughts ran through her head about the relationship between the pair, she knew for a fact that she'd never had a closer relationship with anyone else and she doubted she ever would; the two cheerleaders had a connection she didn't even completely understand. While other people would laugh at her sometimes stupid comments and deem her unintelligent, Santana would take her somewhat seriously and even told her a few times how clever she was. She felt like she never had to explain herself to Santana, that she always just _got _her and loved her for exactly what she was. She wasn't even sure she'd seen any other couple have what they had, not that anyone else had seen what Brittany and Santana had; everything was mostly behind the doors of their bedrooms. The saddest thing in Brittany's mind was that she knew Santana wanted everything Brittany did, it wasn't even that she didn't love her, because she knew that Santana was in love with her as equally, or maybe more than she loved her.

"Britt?" murmered Santana into the blonde hair in front of her face.

"San," she replied in a slightly sad voice due to what she'd been thinking about.

"What's wrong baby?" Brittany immediatley smiled at the Latina's recognition of her unsettling mood.

"Nothing, I'm just thinking," she shrugged, as Santana didn't say anything she took that as invitation to explain herself, "I'm sorry San, I just don't want to think about what'll happen when we leave this bed, this house and we're out in the world and I just want to touch you and I can't," a single silent tear fell down Santana's face as she felt her heart break slowly.

"I'm sorry," she managed to say, "I'm trying Brittany, I promise you that I will try and come out to people. I will do it, I will, I _promise," _she hugged Brittany in even closer than she thought humanly possible, trying to put as much affection into that hug as she could.

"I don't want to force you Sanny, I just want to be able to tell people that you're mine," she stroked Santana's arm and placed tons of kisses on it before continuing, "and that I'm yours."

"I will do it, I promise I will. I care much more about you than I do my stupid popularity. I love you, not everyone else. You coming to see me in the middle of the night, and you waiting for me has told me everything I need to know. I'm always going to have you," she used her arm to turn Brittany so she was facing her, she could see the blonde was in tears with a huge smile on her face, "right? I _will _always have you won't I?"

"You will always have me, Sanny," she nodded and kissed her forcefully, trying to show her just how much she had her, "and I will always have you." Their foreheads pressed up against each other as they breathed simultaneously.

_ "The sun will come out, tomorrow. Bet your bottom dollar that tomorrow there'll be sun,"_

_ "Just thinking about tomorrow, clears away the cobwebs and the sorrow, 'til there's none," _Brittany continued and the couple laughed, they had gotten into habit of quoting songs to one another in times when words couldn't do enough; it was something Rachel Berry had probably hypnotized them into at one point. It took a lot for the couple to pry themselves apart and get ready for school, something Santana was both dreading and looking forward to greatly. She'd promised Britt something and it wasn't that she had any doubt in her ability; she knew she could do, it was just that she wasn't entirely sure _how_ to do it. How was she supposed to show this part of her, this part that was so vulnerable and important? She was used to being scary and bitchy but it had been years since she'd been scared of anyone else. However, as soon as she looked to the blonde getting ready next to her, all of her doubt flew away and she knew what she was doing was the right choice, the _only _choice. As they drove to school, Santana kept one hand interlocked with Brittany's and every now and then, when Brittany sensed Santana was freaking out, she'd give it a small squeeze which quickly calmed her nerves. Making her excuses to leave, Santana ran off to find Blaine. Where would he be at this time at morning? Taking a shot and trying his locker, she found him talking to none other but Kurt. She found herself unsure about what to do, did she interupt and risk ruining whatever moment they were having, or walk away and risk her coming out? She decided to write him a note on a PostIt and stick it on the sheet music she had in her hand for him.

_Hey Anderson, change of plan. We really need to sing this song, all will become clear when we do it. It's not that hard, hopefully. - Santana. X _

_ P.S. I am going to do it, you know. The big C. _

_ P.P.S. Hope I didn't ruin anything with you and Hummel. _

Running up to him with the paper in her hand, she dumped it on the folders in his hand and ran off to find Brittany again hoping to god that he'd read it before that afternoon's Glee club.


	3. Tomorrow

Brittany hadn't seen Santana all day since they'd separated at their lockers in the morning. The blonde feared that Santana had chickened out and escaped school to avoid seeing her. What didn't make sense though was that Quinn had said she'd seen her in the choir room at lunch, at the time they were supposed to be in Cheerio practice; Quinn had been late and had heard Santana singing as she passed the room. Due to the lack of her friend, Brittany ran to Glee club after school in hopes of finding her there. As she'd hoped, she found Santana but the weird thing was, she was standing where Mr Schue usually stood and she could see the curly haired teacher sitting on one of the plastic chairs next to Mike.

"San, you're not Mr Schue," Brittany spoke in both a concerned and confused tone.

"No I'm not," she snickered sticking her arm out gesturing for Brittany to sit down. Taking a seat next to Kurt, she smiled at him and looked back up to Santana, "there's something Blaine and I want to tell you all and we know it might be a shock but we really need to say it."

"Yeah, and I know how this might affect my, _our, _lives at school but hopefully in this room things won't change too much,"

"Hopefully," Santana repeated nodding her head nervously, aiming all her words to Brittany.

"You didn't get her pregnant did you Anderson? Because I will kill you myself," Quinn spoke up, allowing her eyes to move from Santana to Blaine as the two of them laughed and shook their heads.

"No, no, no. It's nothing like that," the boy looked to Santana, "should I say it?"

"Sure, the only person I really need to tell already knows," she winked at Brittany who smiled up at her knowingly, "well, apart from Q..."

"OK well I'm just going to say it," he nodded and directed his eyes to Kurt, "we're gay," as he saw Kurt's eyes widen and a smile come onto his face, Blaine felt his heart beat hard in his chest. Before looking to the other Glee clubbers, he shared a knowing smile with Kurt and nodded to him. Everyone was clapping which Santana thought was quite strange but appreciated nonetheless.

"As if we didn't know already," joked Quinn rolling her eyes and standing up to hug Santana. Blaine still didn't take his eyes from Kurt as he tried to get the other message across.

"And I'm in love with Santana," shouted Brittany bounding over to her girlfriend before jumping into her arms causing the smaller girl to laugh.

"I love you too," she held onto Brittany and spun her around before placing her back to the ground. Although Blaine hadn't made a spectacle about his feelings for Kurt, Kurt understood and began to blush slightly at his stare.

"There are two people in this room we'd like to sing to, if that's OK Mr Schue?"

"Of course, that's fine. I'm so proud of you two feeling like you can share this with us," nodded the teacher, "but may we ask who the other person is, I mean clearly one of them is Brittany," the blonde pumped the air with her fist and Santana laughed at her.

"I think that'll be made clear, Schuester. I mean, Mr Schue," spoke Blaine, smiling again to Kurt. Puck noticed and high fived Finn with a smile, it was about time Kurt had some love in his life.

As Blaine walked to get his guitar, Santana looked around the room to the smiling faces looking at her. Mercedes in particular had tears in her eyes and they hadn't even started singing yet. Sam also had a smile plastered on his face, clearly he was happy for her. Looking at the boy who'd known all along, she had to laugh; Puck was pulling faces at her and when he finally had her attention he blew a kiss and smiled a big smile. She thought back to the first time she'd said Brittany's name when with someone else only that time they were only fifteen and it was her first time ever. However many times she and Puck had tripped and stumbled in their relationship, he never told her secret and that was the foundation of their friendship; Santana knew she could trust Puck with anything and everything.

Taking his position next to Santana, Blaine nodded to her to tell her he was ready when she was.

"_The sun will come out," _started Santana and Blaine joined in with the guitar on, "_tomorrow,"_ Realising the link between the song and what had happened that morning, Brittany smiled and looked lovingly toward Santana, mouthing along the words with her. As Blaine joined in on the "_Tomorrow, tomorrow, I'll love ya tomorrow, you're only a day away," _Kurt beamed. Sure he'd had a crush on Blaine: who hadn't? But he never in a million years thought he'd be gay, never mind return the feelings he had for him. Perhaps his gay dar wasn't as good as he thought it was...

Once the song had finished, Brittany stood up and walked over to Santana again and held her in her arms, thanking her. Kurt just stood up, laughed and clapped to the pair of them.

"I knew the drink wasn't the only reason you kissed me,"

"Oh but it was," laughed Blaine, "if it weren't for the drink I never would have had the confidence to do it," he remembered the party Santana had a couple of weeks ago and the way he and Kurt spent the majority of the night in Santana's room, much to the Latina's disgust when she and Brittany entered fully expecting a bed to themselves.

"OK that's enough," laughed Mr Schue, "very well done Santnana, Blaine, I've never heard the song done like that before but it was good, perhaps a contender for Nationals Rachel?"

"Hang on I'm still trying to process everything here. So Santana's gay even though she's had sex with almost every guy in the school and Brittany is in love with her and she also has been with more guys than all of us combined. And then Blaine, who- actually that makes sense," both Blaine and Santana made a face while Brittany just kind of nodded along with Rachel's rant, "and he kissed Kurt?"

"Yes he did," commented Kurt, laughing slightly.

"Again, enough," interjected Mr Schuester, "I'm sure you can talk about this some other time, not when we're supposed to be preparing for Nationals, you of all people should respect that Rachel and also, it takes a lot for people to be comfortable enough to let people in like Santana and Blaine have and it'd be nice if you'd not question it,"

"Exactly so shut up, man hands,"

"Santana," warned the teacher who was clearly being worked, "come on guys, let's get this set list finished."


	4. I'm Ready For Everything

_"So she said what's the problem baby. What's the problem? I don't know, well maybe I'm in love," _Brittany kissed each of Santana's knuckles and looked into her eyes passionately, _"think about it everytime I think about it, can't stop thinking 'bout it," _

"I love you so much, have I ever told you that?" Santana asked as she smiled at the blonde lovingly.

"Maybe once or twice," giggled Brittany as she lay her head against Santana's chest taking pleasure in listening to her heartbeat, "I'm so proud of you,"

"Of me, why?"

"You came out," she smiled and listened deeply, bah-bum, bah-bum, bah-bum.

"So did you baby,"

"But I wasn't afraid to," bah-bum, bah-bum, "you were,"

"I'm proud of you too," feeling a kiss on her head she breathed in slowly, Santana had a way to make her feel things from such small gestures, "I love you,"

"I love you too," bum-bum-bum, it'd changed, "can I kiss you please?"

"When do you need to ask?" laughed Santana which made Brittany's head move slightly before she turned to kiss the Latina's full lips. Licking her bottom lip first, asking for entrance, Brittany one of the best kisses she'd ever kissed. These kisses she'd only ever given Santana, and only ever would. Now they were out at Glee club, she knew they'd soon be out in school and that only meant more time together, more relaxed time together.

"You're so amazing," said Brittany, "I love you I really do,"

"I feel like we're bordering on soppy, Britt," a pout sprouted on the blonde's face as Santana laughed, "but I like it," Santana rolled Brittany over and kissed her again. A smile spread over Brittany's face as Santana kissed her, feeling her hand under her back made her feel protected, like there was more to this than just simply kissing. Santana loved her and she didn't want anyone else to be kissing her but Brittany, "It's always been you Britt,"

…

"Girls are you coming down to eat?" Santana's Mom asked after entering the room, "Dinner's on the table anyway," she smiled and left the room. She wondered when Santana would talk to her about Brittany, she wasn't stupid, she knew what the girls were and she knew Santana hadn't been happier in her life than she had been the past few days. Wondering about the short footballer who'd been around the other day she began to laugh, what had her daughter been trying to prove? The amount of times Eva Lopez had walked in on her daughter and Brittany lying a little too close together on her bed, she thought Santana would have realised that not only did her mother know about their relationship, but that she didn't care. Even her oblivious father had figured out her sexuality little under a year ago. They loved her. No matter what.

Watching the couple walk to the table hand in hand, Eva smiled to her husband and Santana's brother, Darren, shot her a knowing look and began to snicker before earning a kick under the table from his father.

"What's for dinner?" asked Santana after flashing Darren an evil glare.

"Whatever it is smells lovely Eva," smiled Brittany sitting down in an empty chair next to Santana.

"Thank you Brittany, it's just a curry I whipped up, we were going to have Chinese but Darren forgot to pick up a leaflet on his way home from college,"

"Well done," laughed Santana before laughing at her brother, "well it looks lovely Mom. Should we dig in?"

"'Course, go for it," the dinner was lively in conversation and laughs, the five of them all got on very well, something both Brittany and Santana were glad about. Although Brittany knew Santana's family knew about their relationship, Santana couldn't see it and wasn't exactly sure when the right time to tell them would be. To try and prove her point, Brittany took it on herself to drop in little hints every now and then just to see what would happen. After all, she'd known these people almost her own life, it wasn't like they were going to just cast her out.

"So then Santana sung to me infront of the entire glee club and Blaine sang to Kurt and it was all very lovely, Kurt cried," she nodded keeping her eyes down on her curry the entire time. She could feel Santana looking at her and so she looked up. What greeted her didn't surprise her, but it did Santana. Eva was smiling at them and Marc, Santana's Dad, was trying his best not to laugh while Darren just shook his head clearly amused at the blonde. Little did he knew, she knew exactly what she'd just said.

"It, uhm, wasn't-"

"Santana, honey, don't bother," Eva leaned across the table and held her daughter's hand lovingly, "we know sweetie,"

"You," she coughed, "know what?"

"Told you," laughed Brittany.

"We know about you and Brittany," spoke Marc with a smile on his face, "it's OK Sanny,"

"Come on I go to college, you think I haven't seen people in love before let alone gay people in love," Darren laughed again before smiling toward Brittany, "it's cool to me and it's cool to Mom and Dad. I don't know why you tried to hide it so long. Oh and you're little 'boyfriend' he's gay too,"

"I knew that, that was kind of the point," Santana said coldly, "so you knew? For how long?"

"About two years," said Eva, nodding at herself before noticing her daughter's shocked expression, "oh your father hasn't known that long, maybe a year for him?"

"Yes about that, Valentines Day last year. You were angry, I knew that, and when I got back in from work late at night I came in to check on you, to see how you were feeling. You were passed out on the floor," Darren laughed before being told to shh from his mother and Santana simultaneously, "so I picked you up and tried to get you onto your bed. While I was doing that you woke up, still clearly drunk, and you asked me what I was doing. So I told you and you groaned, I asked why you were so upset and you said, and I quote, 'the girl I love is probably snuggling up to her stupid handy-capable boyfriend so I decided to snuggle up with my new boyfriend, Mr. Jack Daniels,"

"Oh San," Brittany rubbed Santana's hand while her girlfriend looked utterly mortified, she most definitely hadn't remembered that.

"So from then on I knew and I accepted it," Marc smiled and wrapped his arm around Eva while Darren was still trying his best not to burst from amusement, "will you shut up?"

"Sorry Dad it's just funny," getting four pairs of angry eyes forced his eyes back on his curry and he continued eating in silence.

"I can't believe you knew," Santana shook her head and began to giggle herself, "gosh Britt you really do know everything about people,"

"Told you," she repeated, keeping her hand on Santana's as she looked into her eyes which quickly turned from angry to confused and back to gushy in Brittany's gaze. Once everyone had finished eating, Brittany and Santana helped Eva with the washing up while Darren and Marc went to get on with some more work, something that had been tradition in the Lopez house. Eva washed in silence keeping an eye on the small interactions between the two girls, if you looked at them it'd be clear as day that they weren't just friends and that was without the obvious signs such as kissing or inappropriate touching. With them, you didn't need to see any of that, you just knew by looking at them blow suds or splashing each other that they loved one another.

As previously organised, Brittany stayed with Santana that night. To Santana's delight and surprise, the rules about the house hadn't changed at all. They still closed the door when they were in the bedroom and were still allowed to sleep in the same bed. She thought that at least they'd be asked to keep the door a jar, but no, nothing at all had changed.

"Come here baby," Brittany had sat down on Santana's bed five minutes earlier and just watched Santana pace around her room; picking things up and then putting them down in different places; choosing one pair of pyjamas and then another pair before deciding on wearing none at all; changing the song playing on her iPod five times. Santana did as she was told and lay down next to her girlfriend and hugged into the blonde's chest. It didn't take long for Brittany to realise she was crying, "baby? What's wrong? San?"

"I'm just... so happy," she looked up and Brittany and smiled, "I love you so much and my family don't hate me for it, it's just so amazing,"

"I know how you feel," smiled the blonde, "I told my Mom and Dad," she smiled bashfully, she hadn't been sure how she'd tell Santana.

"When? What happened?" Santana sat up and looked at Brittany in shock, how had Brittany managed to keep this from her?

"You know the other night when I came and snook into bed with you?" Santana nodded, "Well it was just before then. I'd been thinking about what we said about wanting to make us official and I thought that if I was asking you to come out, I should do the same. So I just told them, and they were fine,"

"That's it? They were just _fine_?"

"Yeah, San, they were fine. They said what your Mom and Dad said, that they knew and that it was OK. Apparently they accepted who I am a long time ago," Brittany shrugged and then pulled Santana to snuggle with her again. "Wow," breathed the Latina, running her long fingers through the blonde hair dispersed over her pillow, "so that's it? They are the only people we were worried about and they're fine so what's stopping us?"

"What's stopping us what, San?"

"What's stopping us being open with everyone?"

"Nothing, but are you sure, are you ready for that?" Santana smiled at the concern on Brittany's face as she kissed her lightly.

"For you, around me, all the time, I'm ready for everything,"

"I love you San,"

"I love you too Brittany, and I'm finally ready for everyone to know it," after pulling her and Brittany's top and skirts off, Santana turned the light off, shut the curtains and snuggled up into her girlfriend lovingly, "goodnight Britt."

"Night night San."


End file.
